


Hi, High-Helena

by Thegoldenrati0



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Multi, clone club - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegoldenrati0/pseuds/Thegoldenrati0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena helps herself to Cosima's weed. Things get interesting. Featuring Helena pretending to be Cosima, paint and donuts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi, High-Helena

It was a rare occasion that Helena was left on her own in Felix’s communal loft. Not because her sestra’s didn’t trust her, she just didn’t enjoy being away from them. She’d tag along with Sarah and Cosima, Alison was still prickly, she was nice to Helena but she always stood a little bit far away. She didn’t like to hug and she would try to make Helena use silverware when she ate.

Helena’s current episode of Scooby Doo had just finished and it would be a whole 5 minutes of commercials until the next one aired. That was too long. She hopped up from her cross-legged stance on the couch and ran over to the fridge. There were donuts! She checked over her shoulder, knowing that nobody was home but being extra careful she stole the last two and crammed them into her mouth. 

It was fun when nobody was home at times. She didn’t get told off for chewing with her mouth open or eating too fast. They didn’t like it when Helena ate all the sugary snacks but with no-one watching she could blame brother-Sestra.

Swinging her arms and rocking on her heels there was at least another 2 minutes before her canine companion came back. Puffing out her cheeks Helena reluctantly sat back town and went to turn the volume up. Not paying attention she knocked a pair of Cosima’s glasses onto the floor.

“Sorry”

She apologized to the frames and cleaned them off on her shirt. Cosima made Helena feel warm. She was always so nice and brought her extra snacks. When she talked to Kira about science she let Helena listen and sometimes help with various sound effects. Helena also got to learn things that the nuns said was against God. She didn’t understand this, if God made everything he made science, no?

Again with no real risk Helena checked the room was empty and slipped Cosima’s glasses behind her ears. They made her squint, the world was blurry she certainly couldn’t watch Scooby Doo in these. She felt close to her sestra in the nerdy frames. The first time Helena had seen Cosima without glasses she thought they had a new clone for the family. The others laughed at her and said if anyone else joins them they’ll need a bigger apartment.

Helena went to stand up but kicked the coffee table in the process, stubbing her toe. That almost hurt as bad as Sarah impaling her with the iron bar. The lenses had dramatically altered her depth perception.

“Watch it!”

She scowled at the table like it had personally assaulted her. Helena was going to put the glasses on top of Cosima’s computer so she wouldn’t lose them again. Running her finger across the crazy pattern on Cosima’s computer Helena spotted one of the cigarettes that Cos smoked every so often, she had called it weeds. They smelled strange and when Cosima smoked her smile doubled in size and even behind her glasses her eyes went a little funny.

Still with the glasses on Helena decided that she was going to be science!sestra for the afternoon. 

“Yes, Delphine I like your hairs as well, but I like Helena’s more”

She imitated in a broken American accent. Picking up the small joint in her fingers, smelling it and considered licking the green leaf mix inside. Sarah had told Helena that Cosima shouldn’t smoke weeds them because they were bad for her but they didn’t seem bad. They made Cosima giggly and sleepy. 

Seeing as Helena was being Cosima she should get into full character, digging through the apartment she found a scarf belonging to her clone and tied it around her neck. Helena placed the weeds between her lips and found a lighter on the bed sparking up. 

She had smoked a cigarette once. The nuns would tell them not to but Helena saw them smoking outside the tool shed in the garden, so she did the same. Helena let the evil nuns catch her so she could show that like God, she saw everything they did. She was a messenger. She was an angel.

She breathed in and the smoke was rough, it stopped her breath and Helena spluttered and coughed, waving her hand in front of her face to try and move the smoke. Her head fizzled a little, she stopped a second and sat down on the bed to try again.

Taking it more slowly this time, Helena inhaled, held it in her chest for a few seconds and pushed it back out. She didn’t cough this time. Just like Cosima. After a several more tokes she had finished the weeds and her head was heavy. It was fuzzy and her entire body felt like it was be tickled by tiny fingers. Not enough to make her want to squirm away, but it did produce a lazy, lopsided grin.

She skipped around the apartment in circles for a few minutes, she did not feeling at all tired. She felt bouncy. Helena laughed loudly and went to get her new favourite CD.

Cosima had listened to Sugar Sugar with Helena and then gave Helena Build me up Buttercup to listen to. It was her new song and she played it when it was just Cosima and her at home. 

Jumping around while singing and mumbling to the lyrics she didn’t know. Continuing with her bake, Helena took one of Felix’s paintbrushes and gave herself two red warrior stripes on her cheeks, dipping her fingers in the blue paint this time she gave herself a mustache... and a goatee.This was escalating quickly. The liquid was soothing, so she let it run down her hands, coating her palms. She slid them together, the sensation had her howling with her head thrown back and a goofy smile caused the semi-dried paint of her acquired facial hair to crack. 

“WHY DO YOOO BUILD ME UP... BUTTERCUP”

She clapped her hands together and the paint splattered over her clothes and Cosima’s glasses. They looked so pretty like this. 

Deciding to dance some more she jumped up and down whilst rotating in circles a paint can was caught in the cross fire but Helena hadn’t noticed as her feet. It made her feel a little dizzy so Helena stopped and sat on the floor for a second. She ran her hands through her hair to try and displace some of the weeds fog. It didn’t help, all it actually did was turn waves of Helena’s hair blue / red / purple. 

Helena’s favourite part of the song was coming up so she clambered up from the floor. Unaware that the club had returned home and were all stood slack jawed at the carnage they had returned to. 

Sarah, Alison and Cosima were all stood with their heads tilting to matching angles.

Felix gave a small 

“Oh.” 

“I’LL BE BESIDE THE PHONE WAITING FOR YOOOO”

At that moment Helena had turned to see her family all watching her. 

Felix had marched across the apartment to cut the music and observe the damage. Despite the paint spillage and spattering of blue footprints everything seemed to be in tact. 

“Meathead what the hell have ya done?”

Sarah held Helena’s shoulders, trying to avoid covering herself in paint. She knew this look, Felix held it too frequently.

“Helena, are you high?”

She was incredulous. Turning to Felix with slight accusation in her eyes. 

“Helena is not here. I am Cosima”

Alison covered her mouth to stifle the chuckle.

“Ah, perhaps I can offer a theory... It stinks of weed in here.”

Clearly Helena had found her way to Cosima’s green. 

That bloody smile was back. Sarah was leading Helena to the sink to get her cleaned up.

“Sarah, wait!”

Cosima and Felix were giggling as they approached. 

“Clone club selfie”

They kept a collection of photos of the clubs adventures together and this would make a golden addition. Felix and Cos had coined it and every time it was brought up Sarah rolled her eyes and Alison pretending not to want to be in the pictures. Yet they both managed to take perfectly imperfect pictures.

They crowded around a thrilled Helena, her family were all together having fun. 

Leaning across just as the picture was being taken she kissed Sarah on the cheek leaving a wet paint smudge. That moment captured forever.


End file.
